<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Learnt That From the Pizza Man by LimeyJellyBean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181651">I Learnt That From the Pizza Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeyJellyBean/pseuds/LimeyJellyBean'>LimeyJellyBean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:19:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeyJellyBean/pseuds/LimeyJellyBean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't often watch TV in the nude, but Castiel really appreciates it when he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Learnt That From the Pizza Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t unusual to find Dean watching television in his room - reruns of Scooby-Doo were a frequent occurrence when they had down time between hunts - but the sight of him doing so in the nude briefly short circuited Castiel’s brain before an idea wiggled it’s way into his head.</p>
<p>Dean hadn’t heard the angel come into their room, laughing around the slice of pizza in his hand as the idea began to take a more solid shape; the angel quietly toeing his shoes off before a coy smile settled on his face. He deposited the trenchcoat and his suit jacket just as quietly, placing them carefully over the nearest chair so that they wouldn’t fall and alert the hunter to his presence before he had the chance to let his plan come to fruition. Dean laughed again at the antics on the TV, Castiel briefly freezing before the hunter settled down enough that he could continue. He smiled again as Dean shifted, getting himself into a more comfortable position, breath briefly hitching in his throat at the way he was almost <i>presenting</i> himself for the angel. He licked his lips, unable to help himself at the way Dean looked so appetising, <i>so…</i> Castiel swallowed, trying to regain some composure before he jumped the hunter there and then, taking a deep breath before slowly letting it back out.</p>
<p>He shook his head, clearing out any unnecessary thoughts before lowering himself onto the bed, draping himself over the hunter as he let out an undignified <i>squawk</i> at the weight of the angel suddenly being on top of him. Castiel ignored it in favour of rubbing his nose against the nape of the hunter’s neck, breathing in deeply as he took in the scent of him, placing gentle kisses there before moving up to the shell of Dean’s ear.</p>
<p><i>“Hello, Dean.”</i> It was difficult to keep his voice steady, to keep it from cracking as Dean turned his head enough to look at him.</p>
<p>“Hey Cas.” Dean held up the slice still in his hand, motioning to it with his head as he smiled. “Pizza?” Castiel shook his head, dropping it again to the nape of the hunter’s neck before placing an open mouthed kiss there, sucking gently - Dean gasped as his own head dropped, hand going lax as the pizza dropped to the floor, the TV now forgotten. The gasp changed to a grunt as Castiel’s hand gripped Dean’s chin, forcing his head back up as Castiel adjusted just enough to place a kiss on the hunter’s lips. A blush crossed Dean’s cheeks as the angel pulled away, chasing after him for more with a whine. Castiel chuckled, shifting again as he released Dean’s jaw, allowing the hunter a little bit more movement to chase for another kiss. He chuckled again as he leant down to meet Dean halfway, relishing in the small noises that escaped, smiling further at the moan as Castiel slipped his tongue past Dean’s lips. He rolled his hips, moving so he was flush against Dean’s bare behind, laughing as the hunter gasped and dropped his head again, rolling his hips one more time for good measure.</p>
<p>“Don- Don’t stop.” Dean’s words come out shakily, barely audible as he shifts his own hips to try and recreate the friction that Castiel is now withholding from him. “Please Cas. <i>Please.</i>” He shifts again, pressing back against the angel as another whine works its way from him. Castiel rolls his hips again, and again; the friction of the movement enough to have Dean gasping and moaning underneath him, grip on the pillow he was resting on hard enough that his knuckles are starting to go white.</p>
<p>“I… More, Cas… I- <i>More.</i>” The words are barely anything more than gasps; Castiel chuckling in Dean’s ear as he rolls his hips with more force against the hunter. He doesn’t remember when he took hold of Dean’s wrists, pinning him down further than just having the angel’s weight on top of him, dropping his head again to place more open mouthed kisses along the nape of his neck as Dean whines again. The hunter is barely anything more than a writhing mess underneath Castiel at this point, pressing back against the angel as best as he can with the limited movement he currently has. The whines only increase as Castiel pulls away slightly, just enough that the friction Dean gains from moving comes from the dry humping against the mattress and not the feeling of the angel and his length pressed against him.</p>
<p>“Cas… I- I need more. <i>Please</i>, Cas. I’ll do anything. <i>Please.</i>” Castiel is sure he’s never heard Dean beg so much before, the plea almost broken up by sobs in the way his voice is so cracked and needy.</p>
<p>“Anything?”</p>
<p>“<i>Anything.</i> Jus- Please… <i>I need more.</i>” Castiel nods, releasing the grip on Dean’s wrists for a moment before moving them, adjusting their position so he can keep the hunter where he is with just one hand. His spare hand drifts down Dean’s side, his touch feather light as he listens for the way his breath hitches and moans the further to his waist he gets. He lifts up slightly, enough for his hand to work its way underneath the hunter and gently grip him before settling his weight back on top, rolling his hips one more time as Dean gasps at multiple sensations.</p>
<p>“Ye- Oh, <i>yes.</i>” Castiel chuckles as Dean’s head drops further, starting with slow, languid strokes as he lets the sound of the hunter’s moans wash over him. He keeps the strokes slow, gentle, making sure Dean knows that he is completely at Castiel’s mercy, that whether or not he gets to orgasm is literally out of his hands. The whines of pleasure mix with whines of frustration as the angel continues to tease; removing pressure from his grip and strokes when he feels Dean may be getting too close, increasing when the mood takes him so that the hunter is constantly in the dark about what is going to happen next. He’s still a writhing mess underneath Castiel’s weight, hair now sticking to his head as the exertion from being brought so close to the edge yet not being able to go over again and again begins to take its toll.</p>
<p>“Cas… <i>Please…</i>” The words are all but sobbed out, the neediness and pleading in Dean’s voice something Castiel won’t forget in a hurry.</p>
<p>“You want something, Dean?” The feigned innocence in Castiel’s voice has the hunter twitching further in the angel’s hand, moaning at the sensation.</p>
<p>“Let- Let me… <i>Oh…!</i>” Castiel grips tighter, the request dying in Dean’s throat as he picks up the pace. <i>“CAS!”</i> He stills, whole body going rigid underneath the angel as his orgasm is allowed to wash over him; full body shudder following as he spills over the angel’s hand and onto the bed underneath him. The clean-up takes less than a second as Castiel’s eyes briefly flash with grace, lifting himself up and removing his hand before settling himself back down to the side of Dean, pulling him close, nuzzling into his neck as the hunter lets out a long breath, followed by a yawn.</p>
<p>“Where…?” He waves his hand vaguely, Castiel chuckling before pressing a soft kiss to his neck.</p>
<p>“I learnt that from the pizza man.”</p>
<p>“... Huh.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on <a href="https://subbydean.tumblr.com/post/642112986945896448/uhm-so-what-if-dean-was-lying-down-eating-pizza">this</a> post from <b>subbydean</b>, if you want to check it out!</p>
<p>Also, come shout at me on <a href="http://limeyjellybean.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> if you like my writing?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>